d'amour et d'eau fraîche
by black Flowers
Summary: HPSS... c'est la suite de nouvelle vie, un amour nouveau... j'espere que cette suite serait a la hauteur...
1. prologue

**Titre : Amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Résumé :** _deuxième partie de nouvelle vie un amour nouveau. _Harry toujours entouré de journalistes en oublie Snape. Ce dernier prend sa retraite et fait un voyage en France après avoir été innocenté par miracle. Harry se trouve en France pour une conférence. Snape l'ignore mais Harry lui essaie de lui parler mais tout cela ne finit pas bien… Happy end …

Couple : Harry/Snape

NDA : Merci À Mambanoir de corriger… et je remercie toujours Panthère de m'avoir aidé pour la première partie je te le dirais jamais assez lol

NDA 2 : j'ai eu une très grande panne d'inspiration … mais voilà le prologue…

Bonne lecture!!!!

Prologue : celui qui a vaincu

Harry était encore à l'infirmerie caché par les rideaux il était dans un sommeil profond et ne semblait être au courant de rien de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Après la mort de Tom, Albus avait fait venir les aurors malgré le fait que tous les magemorts c'étaient volatilisés il fallait qu'ils fouillent ce manoir avant de décider d'en faire quoi que ce soit.

Le ministre était arrivé sur place, Harry était sous le choc, Severus était près d'Albus et Albus Dumbledore avait le visage très grave, une chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il regardait Harry, qui lui avait les larmes aux yeux malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune blessure grave mais psychologiquement c'était grave.

Severus lui par contre ne vit pas le geste du chef des aurores pour l'arrêter, les paroles d'arrestation lui avait été dit dans les lois, il fut amené au ministère, il ne vit Albus qu'après trois semaines d'incarcération heureusement Azkaban n'était plus du tout garder par des détraqueurs qui avait déserter pour aider Voldemort mais n'avait pas été utiles finalement.

Severus n'adressa aucune parole à Albus, il était en colère contre celui-ci qui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher les aurors de l'emmener.

« Severus … je suis désolé j'étais préoccupé par Harry, il ne va pas très bien …. Il se fait maintenant aider par un psychomage, Severus … il faut me pardonner »

Dumbledore attendait une réaction de la part de son ancien professeur de Potion mais cette réaction ne vint pas.

« Je vais tout faire pour vous sortir de là mais il faudrait coopérer avec eux, leur dire tout ce que vous saviez sur Voldemort. Vous étiez sont bras droit et vous m'aidiez à le combattre c'est ce qu'ils doivent savoir je leur ai dit la même chose mais il faut que vous déclariez ses plans. Svp Severus faites-le pour Harry.

Sur ces paroles Albus s'en est allé, Severus n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche ni pour parler ni pour émettre un son. Par contre pour son cœur s'en était autre chose. Il était affolé, inquiet maintenant pour Harry. Les aurores engagés pour garder les cellules amenèrent Severus qui y resta toute la journée pour réfléchir.

Harry était à Poudlard, Albus n'avait pas voulu l'envoyer à ste-Mangouste comme si il était fou, Non Harry ne l'était pas et c'est certain.

Le jeune homme était assis près de la fenêtre de la salle commune de gryffondor seul, Hermione et Ron étaient venus le voir mais avaient dû partir voir leur famille. Le rouquin l'avait invité mais Harry avait refusé.

Harry s'en voulait, malgré le fait que Voldemort ai tué plusieurs personnes même ses parents, Personne ne méritait un tel sort.

Harry passait tout son temps soit au terrain de quidditch, dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle sur demande mais il devait aussi participer aux séances de psy avec le psychomage malgré le fait qu'il ne parlait que très peu. Il ne voulait pas du tout penser au moment passé avec son professeur de Potion ni même à Amanda, il avait apprit que les aurors l'avait trouvé morte dans un des cachots du manoir de Voldemort.

Ses ami ( e) s n'étaient pas venus le voir depuis qu'ils étaient partis voir leur famille, et Harry se refermait sur lui de plus en plus.

Il devenait comme Snape renfermé et sans aucune émotion.

Il participait aussi aux entrevues que la gazette des sorciers lui demandait de faire et même sans l'accord du directeur. Le survivant et celui qui a vaincu avaient besoin de distractions.

Le tribunal avait annoncé la date du procès de severus.

Dans un mois, le mois de Juin plus précisément, cela faisait maintenant six mois que Voldemort était mort et que Severus était enfermé.

Il attendait le procès avec impatience voulant en finir au plus vite.

Le mois passa très vite, et le 30 Juin arriva à une vitesse folle.

Severus n'avait pas dormit de la nuit il avait la peau pâle, et suivait l'aurors vers son bourreau.

Plusieurs personnes étaient là, le directeur, des élèves de Poudlard, Hermione et Ron ainsi que toute la familles Weasley. Mais Severus ne vit Harry nulle part.

' Ce morveux va aux conférences mais ne vient pas à mon procès.' Pensa amèrement Severus.

L'auror le conduisit devant les juges, il le fit asseoir sur la chaise devant eux où des chaînes entourèrent ses poignets.

Severus vit le ministre de la magie scrimbegour se lever et saluer la foule.

« Aujourd'hui le 30 Juin 2006 est ouvert le 30123 ième procès d'un des fidèles de Voldemort. »

Le professeur était très calme malgré la haine qui bouillait en lui contre le ministre de la magie et c'était cela qui l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Severus Snape est accusé d'avoir été le bras droit de vous-savez-qui et de plusieurs meurtres de Moldu ainsi que de Sorcier. Est-ce que quelqu'un est contre le fait que Severus Snape soit exécuté pour ses meurtres? » Questionna le ministre.

Dumbledore assit parmi les juges se leva.

« Moi je suis contre le fait que Severus Snape soit exécuté. »

« Seulement Dumbledore personnes d'autre. »

À la grande surprise de tous, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et le corps professionnel de Poudlard se leva ensemble dans un commun accord. Il ne manquait plus que celui qui a vaincu et survécu mais il n'était pas là.

Le ministre était sans voix, et décida qu'il allait revenir au procès habituel avec un avocat et des juges parce que cela ne fonctionnait pas à son goût pour ce procès.

« Je proclame que l'accusé ci devant soit mit en cellule en attendant son véritable procès. » Annonça le ministre.

Albus Dumbledore choqué de ce fait inattendu foudroya du regard le premier ministre de la magie.

Le ministre mit fin au procès pour remettre l'autre à plus tard dans la journée, ce qui donne tout juste le temps à Severus de trouver un très bon avocat.

Harry était assis tranquillement dans sa chambre à Poudlard, se berçant au rythme d'une douce musique et après quelques minutes s'endormit.

Ce qui attendait Harry par la suite allait le surprendre, l'amour un sentiment qu'il avait complètement oublié.

Fin du Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

NDA : Salut !!! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai eu pour envoyer ce chapitre… pardon… j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre … Snif… bon maintenant il est là… : )

Voilà je réponds aux reviews anonyme… et désolé si j'en ai oublié…

Reviews Anonyme :

Je remercie beaucoup NEPHERIA, jenni944 et Princessenell pour leur reviews.

Bonne lecture tout le monde : )

Chapitre un

Les mois suivants se passèrent rapidement pour Severus le premier mois il fut presque chaque jour en cours, ils discutèrent du bien qu'il avait fait pour l'ordre du phénix et le partie opposée parlait du mal. Severus restait muet ne voulant pas participer à sa propre défense.

Albus parlait pour lui, de toute façon personne n'allait le croire alors il laissait les autres parler.

Il y a quelques jours Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu que celui-ci vienne au tribunal il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qui allait prendre sa défense cette fois-ci… pourtant Severus se le demandait chaque jours.

Albus avait demandé à Harry de venir prendre la défense de severus.

Flash back

Harry dormait encore depuis la veille quand Albus vint lui rendre visite.

C'est un Harry en pyjamas qui lui répondit.

Bonjour Albus.

Bonjour Harry tu as l'air beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois. Fit remarquer le directeur.

Harry ne répondit pas évitant le sujet Voldemort et laissa le directeur entrer dans son appartement.

Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins Harry je suis venu ici pour te demander ton aide une dernière fois. Expliqua Albus.

Pour quelle raison?

Pour prendre la défense de Severus et après cela je te laisserais tranquille, promit.

Harry réfléchit, prendre la défense de son ancien professeur de potion pourrait sûrement le faire libérer?

D'accord mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je l'ai fait. Exigea Harry.

Pas de problème je ferais en sorte que ce jours là il ne soit pas au tribunal.

et quand est-ce que je dois y aller? Questionna Harry.

demain après midi alors je dois te laisser, il faut que je prépare quelques petites choses …

Albus salua son ancien élève et quitta l'appartement.

Fin du flash back

Et à la fin de la semaine Severus était dehors.

Il aurait aimé remercier la personne qu'Albus lui avait dit qui prendrait sa défense mais celui-ci l'avait fait à sa place.

Le vieux directeur lui avait dit qu'il pouvait encore habiter À Poudlard puisque son manoir à été détruit par les aurors et il ne lui restait que son argent à la banque de gringotts et celui sur le côté Moldu.

C'était le mois de Juillet plus précisément le 31 alors il fut heureux qu'il n'y ait pas d'élèves pour le remarquer.

Par contre il fut moins heureux de voir Harry Potter à l'entrée avec ses valises.

Tiens Potter vous partez? Se souvient –t-il de lui avoir demandé

Oui… je n'ais plus rien à faire ici.

Où est-ce que vous allez?

Dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas à vous voir.

Sur ce, Harry quitta Poudlard.

Severus le regarda le cœur serré, il n'avait jamais pu lui dire ses sentiments même si il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques.

Un souvenir de leur passé lui vint en mémoire.

Flash Back

« Ce restaurant est moldu? Demanda confusément le Survivant.

Oui. Ah tiens! Voilà le serveur. Garçon! »(1)

Un jeune homme, un calepin à la main, un stylo dans l'autre s'approcha.

« Ah! Monsieur Snape! Vous n'êtes pas venu depuis longtemps. Vous nous avez manqué. Ce sera comme d'habitude? »

Il acquiesça.

« Et pour le jeune homme qui vous accompagne? Que désirez-vous Monsieur?

Je voudrais un filet de veau accompagné de riz (2) s'il vous plaît.

Bien Monsieur. Je vais transmettre la commande aux cuisiniers. »

Il s'inclina légèrement puis repartit vers les cuisines.

« Est-ce que les serveurs sont aussi homosexuels? demanda Harry, dont la curiosité était insatiable.

Pas forcément. Certains sont hétérosexuels, d'autres non mais les clients ne draguent pas les serveurs de toute façon. »

Harry n'en revenait pas d'être tombé dans un lieu où tous s'acceptaient et se respectaient. Bien qu'une séparation entre lesbiennes et hommes gays semblait exister, cela ne les empêchait pas de se retrouver ensemble à la même table pour partager un repas.

Harry était abasourdi et il faut le dire, ravi. Enfin un endroit où les préjugés sur leur orientation étaient brisés, où peu importe qu'on aime les hommes ou les femmes on était respecté et respectable, où même les plus exclus de la société se rassemblaient et retrouvaient le temps d'un repas une complicité qui leur manquait.

« Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça extraordinaire la première fois, confia Severus.

Quand était-ce?

J'avais environ 19 ans quand j'ai découvert ce petit restaurant. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir ses portes et… »

Harry écouta religieusement le récit de son professeur. Il découvrit l'histoire d'un enfant qui souffrait en silence et qui n'osait pas se révolter même lorsqu'on l'humiliait de la façon la plus détestable possible. Celui d'un adolescent solitaire et renfermé qui ne trouvait son réconfort que dans les livres. Celui d'un jeune homme endurci extérieurement par les moqueries mais qu'un rien suffisait à ébranler. Ou encore celui d'un homme abusé par la vie et par la soi disante humanité.

Il lui semblait que des heures passaient alors qu'il partageait les souffrances de l'homme en face de lui. Pourtant, une seule demi-heure s'était écoulée. Une unique demi-heure où Harry apprit à connaître son professeur par un dialogue, certes à sens unique mais si libérateur pour le conteur.

« Oh! Excusez-nous! Nous espérons que vous n'avez pas trop patienté mais le restaurant est bondé aujourd'hui et le second chef n'était pas disponible! Nous sommes navrés, débita le serveur alors qu'il plaçait les plats et qu'il repartait à une vitesse digne d'un éclair de feu. »

Dans sa précipitation, le serveur avait intervertit les plats. Severus se retrouvait donc avec un filet de veau accompagné de riz et Harry avec…un gigantesque plat de spaghettis bolognaises.

« Votre plat me semble bien appétissant Harry.

Le vôtre aussi professeur. »

Ils eurent le même sourire et sans avoir exprimés clairement leurs désirs, ils s'étaient totalement compris.

Harry prit sa fourchette, l'enfonça dans le tas, fit un mouvement de rotation qui prit les spaghettis et l'avala. Le goût de la sauce tomate se répandit dans sa bouche et la chaleur du plat réchauffa sa gorge. Dieu qu'elles étaient bonnes!

Severus, quant à lui, saisit sa fourchette et son couteau et découpa un bout de viande qu'il porta à sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait la viande de ce restaurant. En effet, il n'était pas très porté sur la viande.

Harry s'essuya la bouche sur la serviette de tissu de temps à autres lors du repas. Le silence s'installa rapidement. Severus n'était pas trop doué pour entretenir la conversation et Harry savait que s'il touchait un sujet sensible, l'homme ne manquerait pas de se refermer et les brefs instants de complicité qu'ils partageaient seraient perdus. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus parler de sujets si bénins qu'ils en étaient insipides et stupides. Or, Severus Snape détestait la stupidité.

Lorsque le serveur vint pour récupérer les assiettes, Severus demanda l'addition. Il s'en saisit avant qu'Harry ne puisse voir le montant et paya directement.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu tout payé? s'exclama Harry, détestant se sentir comme un fardeau. Promets moi que la prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui paierais.

D'accord, acquiesça Severus, espérant vivement qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. »

Ils sortirent ensemble du restaurant. À la lumière blafarde des lampadaires, Severus remarqua à quel point les lèvres de son élève étaient d'un rouge sublime et tentateur. Sans pouvoir se contrôler et comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'homme embrassa le garçon brusquement, brutalement…amoureusement?(1)

Fin du flash back ( NDA : Petit rappel : cette scène pour ceux qui s'en rappelle plus est dans le chapitre 17 de la première partie et c'est Panthère qui l'avait fait ce chapitre… )

Severus avait une soudaine envie de retourner à ce restaurant, il aurait aimé invité une seconde fois Harry mais celui-ci était déjà partit.

L'ancien professeur soupira en entrant dans sa première maison.

C'est en se dirigeant vers son appartement qu'il lui vint à l'idée de prendre sa retraite et de voyager. Des vacances lui feraient du bien.

Fin du chapitre … il est un peu plus long que le premier a cause du flash back il va y avoir d'autre flash dans les prochains chapitres aussi… :) Et surtout des scènes que je n'ai pas écrite dans la première partie… : )

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? est-ce que je mérite une reviews malgré mon retard… : )

Bye bye kisou


End file.
